The Stealing of the Yellow Pillow Incident
by EchoGalen
Summary: It's the seventh time Carmilla has stolen her yellow pillow and it's just about time Laura gave her a piece of her mind!


Laura walked into her dorm room from a long, gruelingly long, 12 hour work day. She groaned as she threw down her bag, kicked off her shoes, and fell face first onto her duvet. She sighed into the covers, kneading her face further into them, before laying her cheek onto the cool material. She was about to close her eyes to take a nap, anything to get rid of the terrible day, but just as her sleep induced mind switched off, her groggy eyes fell on something familiar on her roommates bed.

"Is that," a groggy Laura asked, "my pillow?"

Getting off her bed instantly, she marched the bit of space to her worst roommates bed, and snatched her yellow pillow off it's covers.

"My pillow!" she affirmed, holding it at arms length as she stared at it, no longer tired.

Holding it in the crook of her arm, she splayed her fingers and counted with her other. Placing the tip of her finger on the other, she counted.

1. When I didn't even see it.

2. Yeah, that was when I saw her doing it and yelled at her. But it was kinda to get LaF-

3. Oh my god, is this, like, an epidemic?

4. I caught her using my shirt that one time.

Laura fumed when she got to her sixth finger after continuing her count, and she threw the yellow pillow behind her onto her bed.

"Why do you keep stealing things!"

She threw her hands into the air exasperated before quickly looking at the door to her room. Seeing as it was closed, and waiting a beat to make sure it wouldn't open, Laura bolted her hands down onto Carmilla's bed and rummaged them around.

Clapping her hands together as she wiped them, Laura snarkily said, "There. Now let's see how she likes it when someone messes with her stuff!"

The girl made a face when she heard her door begin to open, and she bolted onto her bed, holding the yellow pillow between her crossed legs. Holding it for dear life, she watched with accusing eyes as none other than Carmilla sauntered calmly in. The raven haired girl dropped her bag into the crook her bed and went straight towards the refrigerator. Pouring the remnants of carmine liquid from the Soy Milk container, she looked back to Laura as she drank from the glass she used.

It wasn't strange for the human to be living with a vampire. Actually it was quite the same as living with any other person. Minus the blood drinking and the fact that her roommate was totally a thief who had lived for centuries!

"You were on my bed?" Carmilla croaked after taking a long swig from her glass.

Laura's shoulders squared and she sat up a little straighter, making sure to clutch the pillow in her lap. She said every word with enunciation and she wanted to roll her eyes at the way she slightly tilted her head from side to side as she replied, "Yes-I-did. And do you know why?"

Carmilla shrugged as she propped her hand onto the wood above her bed. Her shoulders were bared and they made Laura gulp.

The vampire shrugged again as she moved her free hand when she said, "Well I'm sure I don't know, cutie. You tell me."

"You stole," Laura replied, "my pillow again. Why do you keep doing that? It's weird!"

"There are worse things to do, sunshine," Carmilla said as she stretched. She took another drink from her glass and set it down on the expanse she had her arm on. "I'm going out for the night. Don't wait up."

With that, Carmilla walked into the bathroom to freshen up, leaving the drowsy Laura sitting on her bed, wondering to high heavens what just happened. God she hated it when Carmilla shut her down like that! Pursing her lips, the human bolted from her bed and made her way to her desk. Clicking a few keystrokes she brought up her blog and camera and started ranting to her many viewers.

"Living with a vampire!" were her first words, and she didn't say them with any finesse or quietness. "Gentle viewers, if you can help it, never live with a blood sucking wanderer of the night. They will steal your things, eat your chocolate, and leave the room a mess. Now, I know we discussed this on my earliest entry, but dear viewer, don't forget! Protect what's yours and-"

The door to the bathroom opened suddenly and another keystrokes later Laura found herself with an amused vampire and a turned off camera.

"I like your smell," Carmilla heatedly said.

"Wha- uh, what now?"

"I like- your smell," she reiterated. Carmilla raised an eyebrow before pointing towards the yellow pillow now forgotten on Laura's duvet. "I'm sure you saw me steal your shirt awhile ago too. Put it on my pillow.."

"Y-yeaaah..."

"Yeah, you smell good. Now can you stop complaining again to your viewers about me?"

Laura looked at her camera, now ashamed she had done so. Twirling her finger round a strand of hair she whispered, "Sorry," before looking up to Carmilla. Throwing up her hands and letting them slap against her jeans she said, "You come in here, steal everything, I mean how did you think I'd react?"

"Maybe a little more candidly ever since you ranted about how much others deserved better," Carmilla breathed, the pads of her fingers scratching across her temple.

There was silence in the room before Laura bit her lip and asked, "What.. do I smell like? To a vampire, I mean."

The girl shrugged before saying, "Familiar. Your scent reminds me of home."

"Of Ell-"

"No," Carmilla cut in. "No," she said a littler softer. "Just of home."

Laura nodded her head after looking down. She played with her fingers before she raised from her chair and realized just how close Carmilla had been standing. These dorm rooms, she thought, really don't have much space.

"Um..." she said, moving to her bed and picking up her pillow, "you can.. use it for tonight."

"I don't need your-"

"This isn't pity," Laura halfheartedly laughed, trying her best to keep her voice matter of fact and steady. "It's just, I have a lot of other pillows. I don't need this one for a few days. You know, until it doesn't smell like me anymore and you give it back like you always do."

Carmilla half smiled, her hand reaching out and clasping around the corner of the yellow pillow, seeming to brush over Laura's own hand as she did. The girl's eyes fell to their hands connecting and Carmilla could see the slight change in her demeanor.

Her face liked to bunch up when she was upset, especially at Carmilla herself, but as their fingers collided, Laura's face fell slowly and her eyes seemed to dwindle on the flesh that had touched. Carmilla saw the corners of her lips curl upward and her skin grow warm. It was so slight, but it meant the world to her. For someone to see her as more than just a monster. Someone who plundered or was so obnoxious the other person couldn't stand her. And Laura saw right through her. She had to, for she would have never dropped her guard as she did and allowed such a smile to appear on her lips from just a touch.

The shameful things was, the vampire smiled also, but made sure Laura could not see as she turned her back, throwing the pillow onto her bed. When she turned around, the smile was gone and she sat on her duvet as she stared at the human.

"Thanks," Carmilla said, her eyebrow raising as she looked at the girl with care.

"Don't mention it," Laura smiled, her hands raising and falling. "Maybe when you get back we can talk about the, you know, taking of the cupcakes and chocolate."

"Aw," Carmilla replied as she nodded, "and with that I will never return. Congratulations for running me off at last!"

"Oh don't be like that! We can surely come to an applicable arrangement."

"Mm I don't think so, cupcake. I need someone to buy my chocolate."

Carmilla's sultry voice made Laura genuinely laugh as she shook her head. "We'll talk about it when you get back."

"Well you know," the vampire said, placing her hands on her thighs and leaning in closer, "I don't have to go. We could talk about it now, if you'd prefer."

"Oh! Um... Well... uh..."

"Don't give yourself an aneurism, sundance. Then I really wouldn't get my chocolate."

"Shut up!" Laura cried, throwing one of her many pillows into Carmilla's face.

The vampire caught it with ease and she looked at it with wonder. "Well thank you. Another pillow to add to the collection."

"Oh no you don't!" Laura cried after realizing her mistake, almost running to tackle Carmilla back onto her bed, her body over the vampire's as she stretched to get her pillow.

"You have to reach further than that!"

"Stupid, vampire height-"

"That's not vampire height, shortstuff. That's just you being vertically challenged."

Laura suddenly stopped, raising up from Carmilla slightly to look her in the eyes. She didn't register her hands being so close to the vampire's bosom or her legs opened and pinning Carmilla onto the bed. She gasped loudly, raising her hand to her chest in faux horror and she made a lunge for her pillow while she yelled, "You're going to regret that!"

"Oh am I," Carmilla laughed, her arm holding the pillow further to her left to the foot of the bed, her right keeping the tiny girl at bay.

"Come onnn," Laura groaned, reaching the furthest she could, but being only slightly able to touch the corner of her pillow. "Oop," she gasped as her hand slipped from under her. She had no balance after that and she went face first into the thing she was certainly not aiming for!

A beat passed before Carmilla cocked her head and looked down after relaxing her body. "Do you like it in there? You haven't come up for air yet, so I assume so."

Laura quickly placed her hands on either side of the vampire and raised her head slowly from between Carmilla's breasts. "Um..." She pointed down to the space her face was previously jutted in and she said, "That uh..."

"You can tell the truth," Carmilla said, filling the silence of the awkward human. "My breasts are exceptional. It would be a crime not to stick your face between them."

"Oh you are so-!" Laura snatched her pillow away with a hot blush on her cheeks, and quickly got off the vampire. "Just-" she said, throwing it down onto her bed and looking back at Carmilla, "you know!"

"Yeah, I totally get it," Carmilla snorted, her hand making the OK sign. "We can finish this when I get back."

Laura gulped when the vampire moved closer to her, much more closer than she really needed to in the small space. Carmilla stood there for another moment, looking the human up and down, before brushing past her with ease. Before she knew it, Carmilla was out the door and away from Laura's presence.

The human collapsed onto her bed, moving the newly liberated pillow in between her thighs as she lay on her side, staring at Carmilla's belongings. Her cheeks were still burning hot, and now so was her body.

Well damn, she thought as she closed her eyes, clutching the pillow tighter between her thighs and against her more than she really needed to.

_ Well damn._


End file.
